


Damage is Done  (Oneshot, Complete)

by I_hate_the_snow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't shoot, Other, inner turmoil, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_the_snow/pseuds/I_hate_the_snow
Summary: Andrea wants to prove herself by taking down a walker by herself.





	

The sun's searing heat was suffocating the farm. The complete lack of fans or air conditioning made it impossible to find any relief.

Andrea, still on edge after her verbal altercation with Lori, was on top of Dale's RV, soaking up the blazing sun and enjoying the feel of her skin working towards her perfect tan.

She sat in the folding lawn chair, finding shade under the umbrella.

The other women were inside the house, doing chores she thought were beneath her. From an elevated position she was able to see Shane move around their small area on the Hershel's property, admiring his tones physique.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement along the tree line.

"Walker!" She shouted.

She watched as Glenn and T grab an axe and a baseball bat.

"Just the one?" Rick asked.

She looked through her binoculars, seeing nothing but the glare of the sun.

"I bet I can nail it from here." She responded, as she picked up her rifle.

"No. No…Andrea, put the gun down." Rick admonished.

"You best let us handle this" Shane said, as he limped forward, holding a pitchfork.

"No, Shane, Hershel wants to deal with walkers." Rick told his friend.

Andrea still had the weapon in her hands, and an eye on the figure as it was moving closer to the camp and home.

"What for, man? We got it covered." Shane retorted, as he walked in the direction of the staggering undead.

Rick looked at Shane, Glenn and T, all headed toward the walker, the beast's destruction on their mind.

"Damn it" he said to himself, as he raced into the RV and grabbed a handgun before running with the others, getting closer to the beast.

Andrea smirked, and raised the rifle. She was determined to prove that she was worth more than just washing dishes.

Just as the binoculars, there was nothing but sun glare as she looked through the scope.

The four men were running, getting closer to the walker.

She laid down on her belly, using the edge of the RV as leverage to rest the weapon. This was her time to shine.

"Andrea, don't!" Dale pleaded.

"Back off, Dale." She retorted, dismissively.

Rick raised his weapon, as the others studied the figure. It was covered with dirt and blood and had a necklace made out of ears.

"Is that Daryl?" Glenn asked.

The archer looked at Rick and grunted out, "that's the third time you pointed that thing at my head. You gonna pull the trigger or what?"

It took just not even a second between the sound of the blast and Shane slumping forward.

The men stood in stunned silence, before Rick yelled "No!"

He tended to the body of his friend, trying everything to resuscitate his life-long friend and bring him back to life.

The four men stood back as they realized there was nothing that could be done. Half of Shane's head was blown off, fresh blood spurting from what was his neck, and his body quivering in the final throes of death.

"No!" Rick screamed again, as he slowly realized there was no hope in Shane coming back.


End file.
